To Lay To Rest The One You Love
by BrokenBloodDrops
Summary: Grandpa Rome was gone, and Germania would soon follow. But for now, Italy was safe. Little Italy x Germania bonding. Read Authoress notes, please.
1. Reach

To Lay To Rest The Ones You Love

The dice had been cast.

The blow had stuck and even if it didn't kill him right away, Rome would never recover from it. The empire had slowly grown weaker and weaker while Germania had watched from the shadows, wishing and yet not that the other would collapse.

And finally, he did.

It was slow and drawn out, yet when he died it was while taking a nap. Germania wanted to laugh at the irony of his passing.

It was poetic, almost. Germania cheered his victory over his long-time enemy, while mourning the loss of an old-time friend. Rome was an honorable opponent; one whom should be remembered and his culture persevered in respect.

Which was why he was here.

"Ve~ Germania?"

The voice was soft and solemn sounding, high-pitched in a feminine way that had Germania closing his eyes in pleasure as it reached his sensitive ears even as his body flinched away from the source. Rome had left something behind. Something forever precious to him in a way Germania had a hard time grasping.

Well, two something, really. Unfortunately, the other one was in Spanish hands. Only one child was within his reach. And reach he shall.

"Italien."

"Ve?"

The small not-quite-a-nation stiffened, shifting away some from the Germanic empire. Germania smiled grimly. At least the child wasn't stupid- he obviously knew the older nation was here for something…

Or someone.

"Italien." He repeated again instead of answering. Chibitalia shivered, shaking as the German stood up from where he was kneeling, in front of where Rome lay, and walked toward the other. Germania was pleased with the small ones actions.

So he wasn't naÔve to danger. That was good.

"You will come with me, ja? Italien." Chibitalia shivered again although whether from being frightened of him or of sadness for his Grandpa, Germania knew not. The child was staring past him, eyes for once wide open and focused cloudy on his grandfathers' prone form.

"E-Entschuldigung? (Excuse me?)"

"If you want to live," patiently began Germania, "You will come with me."

"Bu-but… what about Grandpa Rome?" Sorrowfully asked Chibitalia, who moved his eyes back to his grandfather.

"I will take care of him. How did he wish to be put to rest?"

Little Italy blinked. "Ah… like that of Julius Caesar, Germania."

"And so he vill be."

And that was that. The auburn haired child nodded, curl bobbing with his head. Germania glanced around for things he could use in the funeral. He spotted a lit torch stuck on the wall, and nodded his head to it. Italy, reading the command, trotted over to fetch it. In the mean time, Germania gathered lose woods scattered throughout the room, obviously there to use on a cold night. When Chibitalia reached back to the empire, he had already placed timber around the cold body of his grandfather in a simple and orderly way. Biting his lips, Italy glanced up at the Germanic empire. The blond empire just continued to stare down at Rome.

"Vell?" He asked, gesturing to him. "I am sure that he vould vant his grandchild to do the honors of laying him to rest." Ever since he mentioned a funeral, Chibitalia noticed, the others' accent continued to thicken where before it had been almost non-existent. At any other time, Chibitalia would probably be giggling along with Grandpa Rome…

The torch was thrown from small hands, and Romes' body began to slowly burn.

The Germanic Tribes and small Italian watched the body burn in a respectful silence. Soon, though, the fire and fumes spread more than Germania was comfortable with and so he turned to leave.

"Italien." He commanded. Italy hesitated, glancing from Germania to Rome and back again. The German sighed quietly when he noticed tears in the younger eyes. When he didn't move for a while, the green-eyed male silently scooped up the tiny child and held him to his chest as he walked out of the door and then out of the house.

He walked Italy right out of his life with Grandpa Rome.

Chibitalia closed his eyes tightly, the smell of burning flesh and timber causing him great discomfort. For relief, he turned his face to the empires' chest and snuggled into it. Germania paused and glanced down at Chibitalia, who was quickly falling asleep. He shifted the young one for a better hold and ended up cradling the auburn child in a way he had seen Rome hold Italy many times before.

"Vatti…" Italy mumbled sorrowfully, before sleep claimed his tired thoughts and sight.

Germania now held authority over little Italy. But soon, he too should be laid to rest.

This story explains how Chibitalia ends up in Germanic hold after Empire Rome died. Next chapter will have some GermaniaxItaly bonding and some more angst, along with a bit of ItalyxHRE and ItalyxFrance. Next chapter is also the last chapter. This story is the prequel for another about Chibitalia and his relationships with other countries as he grows up into Italy. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers.

Review please.

Yours Truly,

_Broken_


	2. Burn

Silence.

That was all Italy heard these days. Silence. Germania was a ruthless ruler, a brutal warrior with little expression and words. The most Italy had heard from speak was the day he laid Grandpa Rome to rest. The small not-quite-a-nation had woken up on a straight-faced Germans' lap, red eyed and feeling even more tired than when he first went to sleep.

The house was small, but Italy wasn't too surprised. Germania wasn't one for large, flashy places like his Grandpa was. And even his Grandpa had toned down over the- many- years Chibitalia lived with him. But Germanias' house was also bare, with not yet a cross gracing the walls of the empires' property. The house wasn't half as intimidating as the German, though, even with it's bare walls and floors and nary a corner not touched by shadows and the strange absence of dust and the feel of emptiness that lingered in the air.

And yet it scared the small Italian more than he, Germania thought wearily as a shivering Italy clutched his tunic in small hands- _and Romes' body began to slowly burn- _with tears in eyes and a frown on lips.

Germania stared down at the small child with no expression on his face. He picked Italy up, holding him awkwardly as he wandered. The look caused Chibitalia to, if possible, shiver more.

But Italy wasn't shivering at the blank look per say, so much as the blank look in his eyes. A look he had seen time and time again on his grandfathers' person in the last… months? Years? Italy wasn't so sure. With his Grandpa, time had little mean to him. In his thoughts, Italy vowed to never look as that nor allow anyone he loved to do the same. The look wasn't human. It made him think of those demons his people spoke quietly of, as if speaking too loudly would summon the awful things to Gaia f not done so.

Germania frowned a little. He wondered if the auburn haired one was truly so frightened of him, and then why he would care. But Italy looked much like his Grandpa; a similar facial structure and big, bright eyes that showed all he felt and thought with a large smile that was cute and annoying, soft auburn hair, and graceful movements that seemed so natural with a slender body hidden beneath, for one reason or another, a dress. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Germania had known little Italy since long ago and had since him change, he would have thought the little one was a girl instead. It was an unnatural dress.

"Ve~"

The German blinked and Italy took this as a silent "go on".

"For dinner, can we have pasta?"

Yes, he was very much like Rome.

DrawACircle,There'sTheEarth~!

It was only a couple months after Germania stole Italy away from Rome that they had another conversation- one not filled with glances and blank, blank eyes or nervous movements and awkward attempts at trying to finish a sentence without running from the room. The day was cold and the air was damp but by now Italy was used to the weather and his clothes kept him warm anyway.

"Italien."

From his spot on the floor, curled up with a large book in his lap, said Italian looked up in confusion at the familiar voice. Germania was pleased to note that the book was a German one.

"Ja?"

The German word sounded so natural coming from the little ones lips. Germania wondered what Rome would think of his grandchild now, tutored and learned to speak German and succeeding with hardly any trouble. He thought the empire to be proud.

"Kinder." (Little one)

"Ja, Vater?"

"Lassen Sie mich brennen." (Let me burn) He murmured quietly. Italy's eyes widened, staring at him. There was a long pause.

"_Permettetemi bruciare come lui, il mio caro vecchio amico." (Let me burn like him, my dear old friend.)(_Permissum mihi exuro amo him , meus carus vetus amicus.)

_Wie Sie wunschen, mein Freund. (As you wish, my friend)_

"Wie Sie wollen, mein Vater." (As you wish, my father)

"Ich danke Ihnen, meine kleine." (I thank you, my little one)

"Sie sind willkommen, Germania." (You are welcome, Germania)

DrawACircle,There'sTheEarth~!

"Bonjour, mon petit Italie!"

"Yaaaah!"

France had always been a touchy feely nation, seeming to not know the meaning of personal space. So when Italy, his little brother who he hadn't seen in time passed, finally came to visit, he couldn't just let him go, now could he? And what better way to greet the child than a loving hug? Why, France could think of no other greater way!

"Baiser~!" Francis leaned down to give little Italy a kiss when he was upset.

"On guard, Barbarian!" France sweat dropped and sighed tiredly.

"Je regrette, Italie. It seems that I need to depart now. Au revoir!" And with that, the Frenchman swept away.

"Ah…." Italy was speechless. He had forgotten how… strange his make shift family was. Especially France.

"I hope France didn't bother you much." Italy heard. He recognized it as the voice of the call that scared off Big Brother France. Little Italy turned and gave a small gasp. In front of him was Germania, yet not. For one, he was the same height as Chibitalia, only 7 apples tall, and wearing much different clothes- no armor or sword in sight, except a wooden one to chase of France. The blond hair stayed, only shorter, and blue eyes were big and shining with emotions. For a moment, Italy couldn't breath. And then he remembered.

"Holy Roman Empire!" Italy called out in surprise, blinking his amber eyes at the other. A dust of red spread lightly across chubby cheeks. "Ii-Italien?" A nod. The two stared at each other for a long pause until the small empire broke the silence.

"Ah… Italien, would you- that is, would you…"

"Yes?" Gently prodded the Italian, voice as soft and feminine sounding as when Germania found him standing next to a fallen Rome.

"Would you become one with me, and join the Holy Roman Empire?!" He blurted out, blush darkening. The smile on Chibitalias' lips faded.

"Nein." He said, sounding sorrowful and wistful at the same time. Now a frown graced Holy Romans' lips, and he stared hard at her. "Why?" Why won't she?

"I promised my Grandpa Rome that I would never join another empire…" On his deathbed, moments before Germania arrived. It was the least he could do for his wonderful grandfather, who nurtured him and taught him to draw and paint and sing and play and cook and wish and dream…

And for Germania, he would be strong. For the empire that had taught him to fight, to speak German, to show no expression, to not give up, and to live strong and be healthy and who saved him from ruin by taking him in.

For them, he would grow strong and be happy.

….

Authoress note: And that's that (for now, at least). I wasn't sure where/how I was going to end it, but it looked good right there. I really liked this chapter. Germania is a new favorite character of mine~! Italy was fun to write. When I was typing Frances' part, I kept imagining him singing the lines flamboyantly. Also, if you didn't notice, sometime when HRE comes in he thinks "she" while France thinks "he". HRE thinks Chibitalias' a girl, and I think France just ignores the fact that the "she" is actually a "he" because he thinks Italy looks cute in a dress.

In Germania and Italy's talk, though, the line "It was an unnatural dress," is a kind of… a historical line. The English used it against Joan of Arc on trial. It's a reference to the fact that she wore boy's clothes to protect herself (or more accurately, her modesty and virtue) as she traveled France. I thought it'd be interesting to put that in.

German translations are from an English-German translator site, so forgive me if they're wrong. Feel free to correct me. The same goes for that one line in Italian during the talk. The French translations, however, are straight from a French-English English-French dictionary that I (well, my grandma) have. So those are correct.

I'm thinking of doing a companion fic that focuses on Germania and Rome and what happened right before this fic. Be on the lookout for that and the squeal to this if you enjoyed the story. And sorry for the long authoress note.

I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers.

Please review.

Yours Truly,

_Broken_


End file.
